


Unforgivable

by Seblainer



Series: Sex and Shame [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam finally understands why Claudia has trouble accepting their relationship.





	Unforgivable

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Unforgivable  
Characters: Sam and Claudia  
Pairing: Saudia  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, FemSlash, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam finally understands why Claudia has trouble accepting their relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own General Hospital or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Words: 541 words without title and ending.

Sex and Shame Drabble Series: # 3: Unforgivable

Sam knows Claudia has a hard time accepting that they’re in a relationship. She can see the shame in her girlfriend’s eyes, even though the younger woman does her best to hide it.

Claudia uses her attitude and the fact that she’s a Zacchara to act like she doesn’t care but Sam can see past the younger woman’s lies. Claudia has a hard time accepting who she really is, because of the things that her father told her when she was young.

Sam knows this and tries to make Claudia see that there’s nothing wrong with them loving each other. She knows that Claudia feels ashamed sometimes and so she tries to talk her girlfriend out of those feelings.

It’s at night though, when Sam finally understands just how much Anthony Zacchara hurt his only daughter. He made her feel unwanted, as if she wasn’t worthy of his time or love just because she was attracted to other women.

Every single time Claudia whispers the word “Unforgivable” under her breath at night when they’re lying in bed together, Sam feels her heart break a little for the strong woman who lays next to her.

Sam knows that Claudia thinks she can’t hear her whispers at night, but she does. She does and every single time the dreaded word leaves Claudia’s lips, Sam tightens her hold on her girlfriend, letting the other woman know that she’s there.

Tonight when the word leaves Claudia’s lips, Sam shakes her girlfriend to pull her from her thoughts. “Unforgivable, it’s so wrong. No wonder I’m screwed up.” The fact that her girlfriend actually spoke more than a single word tonight, makes Sam wonder if things are finally getting better.

She hopes that pretty soon they will be able to have a serious conversation without either of them breaking down or trying to distract the other by using sex.

When Claudia finally seems to snap out of her daze, she turns to Sam and says, “He was right, you know. It’s unforgivable that I choose to live this way instead of the way he wanted me to.”

Sam shakes her head and then says, “No, you’re wrong. What’s unforgivable is all the pain your father’s making you go through just because of who you are. No father, hell, no parent should ever make their child feel like crap just because of who they’re attracted to or who they love.”

Claudia doesn’t reply, she simply gets to her feet and leaves the bed then the bedroom. Sam remains in the bed only long enough to rein in her hatred of Anthony Zacchara, before she gets to her feet and joins Claudia in their living room.

“Your father is an ass,” Sam says as she enters the living room to find Claudia standing by the window. “He wouldn’t know love if it was standing right in front of him. No matter what your father says, there’s nothing wrong with loving someone. There’s nothing unforgivable about being true to yourself and the person you love. So, fuck Anthony and his asshole ways. All that matters is you and me.” When Sam finishes speaking, she leads Claudia back to bed and before long the two women fall asleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.


End file.
